Hypnosis Invasion Mew Mew
Hypnosis Invasion Mew Mew (催眠侵襲ミュウミュウ, Saimin Shinshū Myū Myū) is a new and upcoming mew series by me, Princess Mew. Story Many groups of three Mews form in each division in order to fight various enemies that want to attack their home cities and towns. Each Mew have been infused with that of invasive animals such as the house mouse, European rabbit, goat, red-eared slider, red fox, brown tree snake, cane toad, European green crab, largemouth bass, red-vented bulbul, common starling, wild boar and many more types of invasive animal DNA. Characters Mew Mews Kita Division * Mashumaro Momoiroyama: Is the team leader of team Kita. She's a 1st year college student. She's Mew Marshmallow and infused with the House Mouse. * Ibukuro Tōko: Is a member of team Kita. She's a second year college student. She's Mew Gumdrop and infused with the European Rabbit. * Sawā Nijijinja: Is a member of team Kita. She's the only member to be a third year middle school student. She's Mew Gummy Worms and infused with the Goat. Kazuno Division * Makaron Omoitoshin: Is the team lader of team Kazuno. She's a high school nurse. She's Mew Macaron and infused with the Red-Eared Slider. * Kitto Ureiko: Is a member of team Kazuno. She's a professional cosplayer. She's Mew Kit Kat and infused with the Asian Long-Horned Beetle. * Daidai Shaishima: Is a member of team Kazuno. She's a professional photographer. She's Mew Orange Soda and infused with the Red Fox. Ichinomiya Division * Yokan Mizuko: Is the team leader of team Ichinomiya. She's a second year high school student. She's Mew Yokan and infused with the Japanese Weasel. * Karukan Taiyoshima Is a member of team Ichinomiya. She's a kindergarten teacher. She's Mew Karukan and infused with the Raccoon Dog. * Uiro Tsukiyama: Is a member of team Ichinomiya. She's a 5th grade school girl. She's Mew Uiro and infused with the Common House Gecko. Narita Division * Kon Kiko: Is the team leader of team Narita. She's a third year high school student. She's Mew Corn and infused with the Brown Tree Snake. * Mame Kiko: Is a member of team Narita. She's a second year high school student. She's Mew Peas and infused with the Cane Toad. * Ninjin Kiko: Is a member of team Narita. She's a first year high school student. She's Mew Carrot and infused with the European Green Crab. Fukui Division * Painberi Shiroko: Is the leader of team Fukui. She's a detective for the Fukui Detective Station. She's Mew Pineberry and infused with the Largemouth Bass. * Josutaberi Kuroko: Is a member of team Fukui. She's a professional basketball player for the Kirasaki Basketball team. She's Mew Jostaberry and infused with the Red-Vented Bulbul. * Shinju Yukiko: Is a member of team Fukui. She's a ballet dancer in the ballet school of Sakui in Fukui. She's Mew Pearple and infused with the Common Starling. Cyniclons * Grape: A Cyniclon that is located in the Kita District in Kagawa Prefecture, Japan. * Currant: A Cyniclon that is located in Kazuno city located in Akita Prefecture, Japan. * Mango: A Cyniclon that is located in Ichinomiya town in Chōsei District, Chiba Prefecture, Japan. * Pear: A Cyniclon that is located in Narita City, Chiba Prefecture, Japan. * Durian: A Cyniclon that is located in Fukui the capital city of Fukui Prefecture, Japan. Items * Power Pendant: Each Mew has one. They use it to transform into their Mew forms. Kita * Marshmallow Staff: Mew Marshmallow's weapon. * Gumdrop Whip: Mew Gumdrop's weapon. * Gummy Worms Halberd: Mew Gummy Worms' weapon. Kazuno * Macaron Spear: Mew Macaron's weapon. * Kit Kat Fan: Mew Kit Kat's weapon. * Orange Soda Camera: Mew Orange Soda's weapon. Ichinomiya * Yokan Arrow: Mew Yokan's weapon. * Karukan Chakram: Mew Karukan's weapon. * Uiro Crayon: Mew Uiro's weapon. Narita * Corn Rapier: Mew Corn's weapon. * Peas Scythe: Mew Peas' weapon. * Carrot Staff: Mew Carrot's weapon. Fukui * Pineberry Fan: Mew Pineberry's weapon. * Jostaberry Axe: Mew Jostaberry's weapon. * Pearple Revolver: Mew Pearple's weapon. Mew Marks Kita * Mashumaro: A pair of pink mouse ears and tail is located on her chest. * Ibukuro: A pair of purple rabbit feet is located on her right thigh. * Sawā: A pair of green/yellow goat horns is located on her forehead. Kazuno * Makaron: A pair of red turtle claws is located on her right bosom. * Kitto: A pair of blue beetle antennae is located above her belly button. * Daidai: A pair of orange fox ears and paws is located on her left inner ankle. Ichinomiya * Yokan: A pair of green weasel paws located on her neck. * Karukan: A pair of white raccoon dog ears and nose with whiskers located on her left knee. * Uiro: A pair of pink gecko claws located on her right shoulder. Narita * Kon: A pair of yellow snake fangs located on her right arm. * Mame: A pair of green frog hands located on her stomach. * Ninjin: A pair of orange crab pinchers located on her left bosom. Fukui * Painberi: A pair of white fish fins located on the side of her neck. * Josutaberi: A pair of black bird wings located on her back. * Shinju: A pair of pale yellow bird wings located on her lower back. Category:Hypnosis Invasion Mew Mew Category:Princess Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:AUs